Shane Rafferty
Name: Shane Rafferty Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and interests: Weed, classic rock music, cars. Appearance: Shane is tall, about 6'2, and muscular, though most of it's hidden by fat. He weighs about 260 lbs, and while not super overweight, he's not in the best of shape. His curly auburn hair is shoulder length and parted in the middle, covering his ears and neck completely. Thanks to his Irish ancestry, he is unbelievably pale, and would look albino if not for freckles and the occasional sunburn. His face is rounded and friendly looking, with big brown eyes and a slightly mashed looking nose. He still hasn't managed to grow facial hair, which really annoys him. He wears a black Led Zeppelin T-shirt, dark blue jeans, blue and white striped boxers, short socks, and a pair of beat-to-shit black and white Nike low-top sneakers. Biography: Shane grew up in a typical California middle class family. His dad is a part-time mechanic, his mom works at some boring office job, his uncle is a pot farmer who recently rediscovered the legendary strain known as Acapulco Gold. Shane gets decent pay working on the farm (which is legitimate enough that the authorities don't shut it down) and is allowed to keep some of the crop, which makes him quite popular among certain members of the Southridge student body. Shane has worked on cars from a very young age, mostly old GM cars. After getting his license he's made it a habit to buy old junkers and fix them up well enough to drive them. Currently in his parents' driveway, pissing off the local homeowners' association, are a beater '64 Corvair van and a '71 Oldsmobile Cutlass in semi-decent condition. Five more vehicles are strewn around his uncle's farm in various states of disrepair. Shane is smart, but a subpar student. In Sophomore year he took the California High School Proficiency Exam so he could coast through the next two years and not worry about credits. He doesn't do much in school except hang out with friends, and he almost always skips out early to cruise around with friends in whichever car is leaking the least amount of oil and/or transmission fluid. He usually listens to Creedence, Deep Purple, and of course Jimi Hendrix and Led Zeppelin. There isn't much music less than 20 years old that really interests him. Shane is easygoing most of the time, but he can get violent when provoked. He's been suspended occasionally for fighting. Usually it's trivial shit, like a kid says "Led Zeppelin sucks" and gets a bloody nose. Sometimes it's...more than that. Sophomore year, Shane's cousin Casey died in a car accident. Shane wasn't that close to her, but she was still a friend. A Junior walked right up to him and said "Casey was a whore." Shane grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face repeatedly into the edge of a locker, almost putting his eye out. Advantages: Shane is familiar with guns, though he hasn't shot much of anything bigger than a gopher. He's fairly strong, and a good fighter. He's had psycho girlfriends before, so he won't be overly trusting of women. Disadvantages: Shane is...not subtle. He's big, he's sometimes clumsy, and his voice is naturally loud. He also has a hard time running for very long. Shane is very likely to want to protect or avenge people, whether or not doing so would be in his own best interests. Designated Number: Male Student no. 105 The above biography is as written by JB Finesse. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Type 77 Pistol Conclusions: Really, B105? You've had girlfriends before? ... Are you sure it wasn't Palmela Handerson you're thinking of? Ah well, no matter. I think he'll wind up being a protector... but I don't know what of, seeing as he's not exactly trusting of women. I dunno... he'll wind up getting killed pretty quickly. The only chance this kid has is if the island is suddenly attacked by raging gophers. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: Type 77 Pistol (issued weapon) Allies: Denise Dupuis, Mark Tavarian Enemies: Bobby Jacks Mid-Game Evaluation: Shane avoided any human contact until day 6, when he went to the Barracks. He met Denise Dupuis there, and smoked some joints with her. Shortly after, Mark Tavarian entered the same barrack, looking for shelter. Meanwhile Bobby Jacks was participating in a huge Mexican Standoff with SADD members in the barrack nearby. Though Bobby and SADD was close to lowering down their weapons and go away in peace, Shane decided to shoot Bobby, because it's too dangerous to let him live. Unfortunately for him, Bobby was wearing bulletproof vest, and Bobby's answer with his gun left Shane with nasty wound. Shane tried to convince SADD to his point of view, but SADD wasn't eager to fight. Then Bobby proposed a 1 on 1 fight, and Shane acted like he don't hear anything. He stayed silent for the rest of the battle, even when Bobby Shot Arty Williams, Andy McCann, and slit Ivan Roeghmills'es throat, before fleeing. SADD also decided to change location, Denise went with them, Mark left the barracks with his friends Jonathan Lancer. Shane bandaged his wounds and also went away. However, he forgot to disinfect the wound. After 2 days of wandering through the jungle, Shane found himself on the Field of Flowers. Right then, his wound was activated once again, sending Shane to the ground. To add insult to the (nomen omen) injury, Field of Flowers appeared to be Danger Zone. Shane was already reconciled with his death, but he refused to die by the wound, and thus, by being killed by Bobby Jacks. His collar went off, when he was shouting about being badass. Post-Game Evaluation: Pfft... Badass, who dies on a field of flowers? Yeah, right... Probably one of the most pathetic students this year. Memorable Quotes: "I'M A BADASS!!!" - Shane Rafferty's last words. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Shane, in chronological order. V3: *Sound and Fury *Tempus Fugit Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Shane Rafferty. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students